Etna
|place = 3/18 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 38 |season2 = Heroes vs. Villains |tribes2 = |place2 = 2/20 |challenges2 = 10 |votesagainst2 = 1 |days2 = 39 |season3 = Last Chances |tribes3 = |place3 = Winner |challenges3 = 9 |votesagainst3 = 3 |days3 = 39 |season4 = Final Showdown |tribes4 = |place4 = 23/32 |challenges4 = 7 |votesagainst4 = 6 |days4 = 19 |season5 = Etna's Statistics |challenges5 = 31 |votesagainst5 = 16 |days5 = 135 |moneyearned5 = $1,150,000 }} Etna is a demon originating from Disgaea, and a contestant on Survivor: Cuties, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, and later became the winner of Survivor: Last Chances. She later competed in Survivor: Final Showdown. She placed 3rd, 2nd, 1st, and 23rd respectively. Etna was well known for her crafty use of her fake hidden immunity idols, more notably in Cuties, where she fooled the Rose tribe into keeping her around, at the cost of her Violet tribe members. In her following seasons, Etna improved her game with big moves, nice blindsides, and only improved every time to her victory in Last Chances. 'Survivor: Cuties' 'Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains' 'Survivor: Last Chances' 'Survivor: Final Showdown' Trivia *Etna is one of fifteen players to play over 100 days of Survivor. *Etna is one of six players to have played the game four times. She is joined by Kasumi, Will, Ben, Beat, and Andrew. *Etna has gotten the most amount of screentime out of all 32 winners in their winning season. *Etna appeared in Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites as part of a Survivor feast reward, along with several other previous players. *Etna was originally cast for Survivor: Ultimates during it's early development, but did not make the cut due to format changing. *Etna was included on the Survivor: Prison Island poll to return to the game. She ended up getting 3rd in her category, against Jess, Midna, and Rachel, and 4th on the two/three time player category. *Etna will make a cameo in Survivor: Lake Hylia to introduce the season along with the villain twist. *Etna has made it to the Final 4 every time she's played the game. She shares this with Banjo, Danielle, En-Tee-I, Lucina, Natalie, Raine, and Stephen. **Along with Danielle, En-Tee-I, Lucina, and Raine, Etna also made it to the Final 3 both times. *Etna was nominated for Best Female Villain in the first TJ Awards Show. She received 20% of the votes. *Etna was nominated for Best Female Villain in the third TJ Awards Show. She received 29% of the votes. *Etna, along with the rest of the Villains Alliance, were nominated for Best Alliance / Duo in the third TJ Awards Show. They received 23% of the votes. *Etna was nominated for Best Winner Ever in the third TJ Awards Show. She got 27% of the total votes. *Etna appeared in Colbyleebrown's Survivor: Gongaga Forest, along with several other runner ups from the series. She placed 3rd. Category:Female Contestants Category:Demons Category:Disgaea Category:Returning Players Category:Cuties Contestants Category:Heroes vs. Villains Contestants Category:Last Chances Contestants Category:Final Showdown Contestants Category:Cuties Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Violet Tribe Category:Flower Tribe Category:Villains Tribe Category:Shirobon Tribe Category:Tagong Tribe Category:Friendship? Tribe Category:Joneto Tribe Category:Applicants Category:Fake Idol Creators Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Finders Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:3rd Place Category:2nd Place Category:Sole Survivors Category:23rd Place